


Excuse you, we're really good at hiding things

by shamelesssmut



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Funny, no one is really surprised, they tell the family about them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7980043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelesssmut/pseuds/shamelesssmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione was sitting on the couch, reading a book when she heard the front door open. So her roommate was finally home.</p><p>"Ah, you're finally here. I told you not to go through my books! It took me at least ten minutes to find the one I was looking for." she said firmly before she looked up at him.</p><p>"Hey, Hermione." Said one of the twins and Hermione bit her lip when she realized it wasn't her roommate.</p><p>"George! I'm so sorry. I thought that it's Fred." She apologized quickly.</p><p>George shook his head as he walked closer to the couch. "Nah, it's okay. Apparently my dear brother deserves it." he smiled.</p><p>Hermione shrugged a bit. "I just don't like it when he messes my things. I guess that I'm still getting used to living with him." she said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excuse you, we're really good at hiding things

**Author's Note:**

> It's not the best of my works but I just wanted to write something small about them. I hope that you like it! If you leave a kudos and a comment.

Hermione was sitting on the couch, reading a book when she heard the front door open. So her roommate was finally home.

"Ah, you're finally here. I told you not to go through my books! It took me at least ten minutes to find the one I was looking for." she said firmly before she looked up at him.

"Hey, Hermione." Said one of the twins and Hermione bit her lip when she realized it wasn't her roommate.

"George! I'm so sorry. I thought that it's Fred." She apologized quickly.

George shook his head as he walked closer to the couch. "Nah, it's okay. Apparently my dear brother deserves it." he smiled.

Hermione shrugged a bit. "I just don't like it when he messes my things. I guess that I'm still getting used to living with him." she said.

Hermione and Fred were living together for a month or so. They decided that it's better that way. Angelina and George needed some privacy and so did Hermione and Fred.

George chuckled. "Yeah, he can be a pain in the ass sometimes but he makes amazing breakfast."he grinned.

Hermione smiled and nodded. "Yeah, he's good at cooking." she said.

"So, how exactly did you know that I'm not Fred?" George asked as he leaned against the back of the couch. "Somehow you always know. Even our own mother has a hard time telling us apart sometimes." 

Hermione smiled and shrugged. "I just know." she said and looked at George. "So what brings you here?" she asked.

"Oh, Fred gave me his keys earlier, said that you may not be home. I'm just stopping by to get the present I got for Angelina for our anniversary." 

"You're hiding her present here?" laughed Hermione.

George chuckled and nodded. "She's really good at finding them so yeah." he said. "So I'll just get it and be on my way." he said and walked to Fred's room.

Hermione smiled and nodded.

Later that night she looked up when she felt Fred's eyes on hers, a smile placed on his face. 

"Georgie, said that you yelled at him." he chuckled.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "I was supposed to yell at you." she said. "You know how I hate it when you mess around with my books." she said.

"Mhm, your precious books." Fred teased.

"Don't be sarcastic." Hermione murmured.

Fred smiled and leaned to kiss her softly. "My apologies, milady." he smiled against his lips.

Hermione chuckled quietly. "We should probably tell the others about us, you know?" she asked.

Fred nodded as he pulled her in his lap. "I think that George suspects something." he said, running a hand through her hair.

"What makes you say that?" she asked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"He's giving me that strange look and calling you 'your dear wife, Freddie' so..." Fred shrugged and started kissing on her jaw gently.

Hermione bared her neck for him. "Hmm, yeah, maybe he does." she said.

"There's a family dinner this Friday we can tell them then." Fred said.

Hermione nodded. "Sounds good." she said and leaned to kiss him.

 

Fred looked at Hermione from across the table and then around at his family. The dinner was almost finished, they were all eating ice cream. 

"So Hermione and I want to tell you something." Fred said, looking at her again.

Hermione smiled softly at him and bit her lip.

"We're...well dating." Fred said.

"For a moment there I thought he'd say that he got her pregnant." George chuckled.

"Same thing here." said Ginny, laughing quietly.

Fred frowned a bit. "You don't look surprised." he said, looking around.

"Well we're not." shrugged Bill.

"We already knew." added Charlie.

"You knew?" Hermione blinked and looked at them. "All of you?" she asked.

"You two definitely don't know how to hide it." Ron said as he ate more ice cream.

"Excuse you, we're really good at hiding things." Fred snorted.

Molly smiled softly at him. "That's what you think, dear." she said.

"Okay, I thought that maybe George had an idea but just because we're twins and all." Fred said before he looked at Percy. "Did you know?" he asked.

Percy nodded. "Of course." he said.

Fred looked at Hermione. "If even Percy knew then we're really not good at hiding things." he said.

Hermione chuckled and shrugged. "Considering that everyone knew about Ginny and Harry...I shouldn't be surprised." she said.

Harry nodded a bit. "True. They know a lot more than they let you think they do." he said.

Ginny smirked at him. "That's very true." she said.

"You could have said something. We were actualy nervous about telling you." Fred said.

George looked at him and grinned. "And ruin the fun about it. You couldn't sit in one place the whole night." he said.

"That's so not true." Fred grumbled.

Hermione smiled at him. "Actually it is." she said.

"Hey! You're supposed to be on my side." Fred said as he looked at her.

"Always." Hermione smiled.

Everyone went back to talking about things as Fred smiled at Hermione and reached for her hand over the table.

Hermione took his hand and squeezed it gently. "Love you." she said softly.

"Love you too." Fred grinned.


End file.
